


Don't Dream, Reality Is Better

by MaggyStar17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyStar17/pseuds/MaggyStar17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had a terrible nightmare, but the good thing is that he has two beautiful hunters to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I write something like this, and I don't like much wincest, so sorry if it's missing some Dean/Sam interaction. I still hope you enjoy!   
> The first chapter is only about Castiel's dream, so if you want to go directly to the good stuff, go to chapter 2.

Castiel was walking with no course, in a place he didn’t know; there was an old factory nearby, surrounded by some trees, but he didn’t know exactly where he was.  He knew he was helping Sam and Dean on a hunt, as he usual did since they had been together, but he didn’t know where the brothers were, or what they were hunting. It all seemed a little strange…  

Castiel walked towards the gray building, watchful to everything around him. As he got closer, he saw someone lied on the ground, and he stopped for a second, frozen, when he realized that person was Sam and that he was bleeding; so Castiel ran to him. Only when Castiel was very near Sam, he noticed the pool of red blood around him, not to mention the blood on his shirt and jacket. But Castiel didn’t care, and kneeled down on the black ground covered by the red liquid, next to Sam.

Sam had the eyes closed and he didn’t move. “Sam.” Castiel called in hope, but also fear.

The young man opened his eyes slightly. “Cas.” He answered in a low voice as he saw his angel, and smiled a little.

“Sam.” Castiel said again as he caressed Sam’s head, then passed the hand under Sam’s head to the shoulders and lift him a little. Sam whined when he was moved, and instantly he brought a hand to his chest. Castiel grabbed Sam’s bloodied hand tight, he couldn’t help it, and pulled the hand down gently, so he could take a look at the wound where Sam had been stabbed.

Castiel placed a hand over the profound cut to heal it, but when he did it, nothing happened. Castiel closed his eyes and tried harder, once, twice… “No”, he breathed out in fear. He saw Sam’s eyes opening again, and looking in the half-open green eyes, Castiel confessed in a sad voice, “I can’t heal you”.

Sam opened his eyes a little more, not because of what Castiel told him, but because of the heartbreaking way the angel looked at him. “It’s okay.” Sam said in almost a whisper; he knew how Castiel felt, he had been through the same, so he had to make it as less painful for Castiel as possible.

Castiel shook his head. _No…_ That couldn’t be happening. He was the Winchesters’ guardian, he always had been, and over the time he became so much more than that… an ally, a friend, and now a lover. They had been through so much… bad, terrible things, but they had also experienced wonderful moments together. But it was all going to end, because he was failing as a keeper, not because of Heaven’s orders but because Castiel had made his personal task to protect the brothers he loved. And now he couldn’t save Sam; as much as he wanted to do something, anything to save him, he couldn’t. Castiel didn’t know why his powers weren’t working, perhaps it was the place, perhaps someone decided to cut his powers from Heaven… but why did it had to be in the moment he needed the most?

“Cas.” Sam’s weak voice made him focus in what was happening outside of himself. Only then Castiel noticed he was clutching Sam’s arm and pulling his cold body tight against himself. “Go.”

Castiel looked surprised and confused, but he made up his mind quickly. “No. I won’t leave you.” Castiel said as his eyes filled with tears.

“Go.” Sam repeated, touching Castiel’s shirt. “Go find Dean.”

Sam was right; Dean was also there and he could need some help, but part of him still didn’t want to leave Sam. “Tell Dean…” Sam forced to say despite the burning pain, “I love him.” And tears rolled down Sam’s face. He blinked a few times to take away the salty fluid from his eyes, so he could see Castiel clearly, although he wished he couldn’t watch the angel’s sorrowful face. “I love you too.” He said in a whisper; his body was no longer responding to his command.

“Sam…” Castiel passed his free hand (the other one was on Sam’s back supporting his body) by Sam’s face, gently washing away the tears. He leaned down and kissed Sam’s bloodied lips softly one last time. “I’ll love you forever.” Castiel said as he pulled back.

He waited to see Sam’s green eyes opening again… but they didn’t. Castiel bit his trembling lip and he held Sam’s lifeless body tighter. He kept holding him, as his tears fell on Sam’s shirt, until the beautiful glowing light of Sam’s soul disappeared.

Then he tremulously laid the soulless body on the ground again, stood up and walked away, slowly, because he felt like he was leaving there a part of himself. Castiel tried to focus on finding Dean, he hoped Dean was alright, but if he was, he’ll cease to be. How was he going to tell Dean that Sam had died, and that he couldn’t bring him back, because if his powers had been taken from him, only God knows when, if ever, he’d have them back again. Castiel could already see Dean’s agonizingly devastated face, as he walked around the factory.

As he made the curve, he saw Dean standing at the far end of the building. Castiel walked in his direction, without Dean noticing him; Dean was turned to the side, looking at something that was hidden behind the building. Castiel noticed Dean oddly quiet, and he immediately found out why when he heard a shot and saw Dean instantly falling on the ground.

Castiel felt like he had been stabbed in the ached part of his heart, that it was the only thing he had left because the rest had died with Sam. “DEEEAN!” Castiel screamed with tears in his eyes as he ran in Dean’s direction. One had been terribly painful, but his two lovers, it was just unbearable. They made him what he was, they made him feel, taught him to fight, they were the reason why he did every single thing, even the bad things, and even after those bad things they still forgave him and showed the redemption road where the guilt was replaced by peace, and soon came the affection and love that bounded the three of them together in ways impossible to describe and understand… So, yes, they were him, and now he was nothing.

Castiel stopped when he got close to Dean, who had been shot in the head. At a far distance he still saw the person who had killed Dean running away, but Castiel didn’t go after them. Instead, he kept staring at Dean’s face, with eyes open but with no life, and for the first time Castiel felt so empty and lonely inside, lost in a large world that had no longer meaning to him…


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up in a large bed of a motel, alone, and quickly sat up, breathing heavily, with eyes wide open in fear as a shiver passed through his body.

“Good morning, angel.” Castiel saw Sam in front of the bed with a happy smirk.

Castiel pulled the covers to the side, got out of bed, and quickly hugged Sam. Sam was surprised by the unexpected hug, but he involved Castiel, who was wearing only a Led Zeppelin’s grey t-shirt and underwear, with his arms. Sam didn’t understand the nature of that tight hug, and when he felt Castiel trembling against his body, he got worried.

“Cas…” Sam said seriously, in a concerned tone as he tried to pull Castiel away a little to look at his face, but Castiel didn’t let go of him. “What’s wrong?”

Castiel didn’t answer, he merely clutched Sam’s shirt as he heard Sam’s heart beating against his ear; there was no sound more beautiful in that moment, especially when Dean’s dead face was still vivid in his mind.

“Cas.” Sam said softly as he forced Castiel to step back, but still staying in his personal space, and Sam touched the angel’s face and made him look at him. In the moment he saw Castiel’s distressed face, he was almost certain he knew what had happened. “Did you have a nightmare?”  The signs in Castiel were very clear to Sam, who knew them well.

Castiel nodded, and Sam couldn’t hide a small smile; even angels had the most human fears.

“It wasn’t funny.” Castiel said in a serious tone.

“I’m sorry. I know what that’s like.” Sam apologized, caressing Castiel’s cheek with his thumb. Obviously, by Castiel state, he hadn’t dreamt with anything good. And it was even worse because it had been Castiel’s first nightmare. “What was the dream about?”

Castiel looked down for a moment. “You and Dean… You died, and I couldn’t save you.” As he mentioned Dean, Castiel looked up with fear on his face, “Where’s Dean?”

“Dean’s fine.” Sam assured him. “Calm down.” He held Castiel’s arms gently with his hands. “Dean just went to buy some breakfast.” Sam explained, and the fear vanished from Castiel’s face. “Hey, it was just a dream. It wasn’t real.” Sam said sympathetically, still holding Castiel arms. “It was just your memories and fears mixed up in a scary way.”Castiel listened to him with attention and nodded slightly. “We’re not going to leave you.” Sam told him in a tone of a promise and kissed Castiel gently, with a hand on his face. “We love you.” Sam kissed him again, this time more passionate, and Castiel put his arms around Sam’s neck, bringing their bodies as close as possible.

The hot, wet and soft lips of Castiel were very addictive; once you touch them, you can’t have enough of them. On the other side, their taste was cool, sending a peaceful feeling to Sam’s lustful heart, which kept him from going crazy. But for Dean it wasn’t like that, because once he started it, he had to finish it and no one, not even Sam, could take Castiel away from him. Sam put his arms around Castiel’s back, pressing the angel against him, so tight that he lifted him in the air.

Castiel didn’t protest or made any other sound, because that new position pleased him too, so he kept kissing Sam deeply, making their tongues to touch as a hot shiver passed through their bodies. Sam took a few steps and then he sat Castiel over a dark wooded chest of drawers leaned against the wall and Castiel let out a gasp when his mouth detached from Sam’s. Spreading Castiel’s legs, Sam got closer again and stood catching a breath for a moment, with his nose touching Castiel’s, as he enjoyed the hypnotizing blue eyes of the angel.

Castiel, with a slight movement, locked lips with Sam as he grabbed both sides of Sam’s open shirt. During the more frenetic kiss, Castiel tried, clumsily, to take off Sam’s shirt, but Sam stopped him, holding his arms. “Don’t you want to wait for Dean?” he asked the angel, because it was better when they were all together and they all knew it; not to mention that Dean wasn’t going to be happy for being set aside.

“No.” Castiel said without thinking. “I need it now.” He sounded a bit desperate… for love.

Just like any other thing, Sam couldn’t refuse his beloved angel’s request, so he kissed Castiel again and let him take off the rest of his shirt. Sam stripped Castiel’s t-shirt with the iconic angel of Led Zeppelin that Dean gave it to him, and threw it on the floor, revealing the perfect pale torso, despite the many wounds the angel had suffered. Sam kissed the still unexplored neck, at least for that day, and Castiel put his arms around Sam’s neck again, passing his fingers through the soft, long and scented hair. Sam grabbed Castiel’s thighs, pulled him up from the chest of drawers and carried him to the bed while he planted a few kissed on the angel’s neck.

Sam laid him on the messy covers and undressed himself, while Castiel patiently waited, for a short time but it felt an eternity to the angel, and watched Sam. Finally, when Sam was only wearing his underwear he joined Castiel, lying on top of him, set between his legs and continued his pleasurable job. Castiel’s mouth, neck, chest…Sam covered his angel boyfriend with slow and soft kisses, and in every single one of them it was like Sam said ‘I love you’; Castiel could feel it. Dean wasn’t very good with words, unlike Sam, but Sam also knew other and better ways to show his feelings; because there are things words can’t express correctly. And apparently it was having the desired effect, because when Sam looked up Castiel had the eyes closed, focused on the touch of Sam’s wet lips on his warm skin, and in every kiss Castiel shivered almost imperceptibly as he let a hot breath escape from his mouth.

It was very rhythmic. So Castiel wasn’t expecting when Sam passed a hand over his cock, caressing it over the black underwear. “ _Sam_.” Castiel moaned in surprise and pleasure, and opened his eyes to see Sam smiling at him.

Then Sam removed his hand and continued the trail of kisses on Castiel’s abdomen. When Sam got to the lower abdomen, he added his hot tongue to the kiss, licking Castiel above the waistband, and a little moan escaped from the angel’s mouth. Then Sam took off Castiel’s boxers, passing his hand by his lover’s legs and revealing his erected cock. Sam touched it gently and Castiel hissed. Castiel’s breathing got faster when Sam stroked his sensitive cock a few times, and even more when Sam licked it and took it into his mouth. Castiel moaned while what seemed like an electric wave travelled by his body, generated from the feeling of Sam’s hot and wet mouth on his cock. Sam put his arms around Castiel’s legs, passing under them and caressing with his fingers the soft and sensitive inner thighs as he increased the rhythm.

Castiel clenched the sheets as the human sensation took over the control of his body. It may be considered a sin by many; other angels would call him weak for surrendering to humans and their carnal pleasure, but Castiel disagreed; being with Sam and Dean didn’t made him weak, in fact, it made him stronger, because they made of him a better person and a better angel.

“Ah…” Castiel moaned, moving his body instinctively to get more pleasure, although he was reaching the climax. Sam kept sucking Castiel, and soon after the angel reached the orgasm, screaming Sam’s name and unwarily showing momentarily his wings that broke the lamp on the nightstand. Sam swallowed the slightly sweet white fluid of Castiel, and he realized it was different from Dean’s taste; Dean’s was salty, bitter… Sam wasn’t complaining, he liked Dean’s as much as Castiel’s, but for the first time he could distinguish them.

Sam got on his knees, and he licked his lips as he watched Castiel breathing heavily. He looked at the broken lamp on the floor, “I hope we don’t have to pay for that.” Sam smirked at his angel.

At first Castiel looked embarrassed, and Sam loved the shy expression on his face, but then the angel smiled a little as he caught his breath. Sam got above him again and stole a quick kiss from Castiel’s open mouth. Then Castiel reached up to kiss Sam and brought him down with him. They stood kissing for a little while, slow and softly; Sam with his arms on the sides of Castiel, and the angel with the arms on Sam’s neck.

This was what Dean saw when he got back. “What the hell?” Dean said at the door, with an upset face. It was obvious what had happened while he was out.

Sam and Castiel looked at him. “Dean.” Sam greeted him.

“I guess my invitation got lost in the mail.” Dean said sarcastically as he closed the door carelessly.

Then Sam understood why Dean was so upset. Dead hated to lose a sex scene. “Dean, look, Cas had a nightmare. It was kind of an emergency.” Sam explained, he got away from Castiel and sat on the bed.

“Cas’ ‘emergencies’ you satisfy, but not mine.” Dean replied, holding the bag with breakfast.

“Dean, for you it’s always an emergency.” Sam pointed; Dean made it sound like Sam was neglecting him, which it wasn’t true.

Dean obviously didn’t  like the comment. He shrugged and said “You still could have called me.” Dean had always to have the final word. He passed by the bed and put the bag on the table, turning his back on his lovers.

Sam rolled his eyes; sometimes Dean was very immature, but that was Dean and fortunately Sam knew how to deal with him. “You can still join us…” Sam suggested.

“No. Looks like you two are fine without me.” Dean denied. Sam couldn’t see his face but he bet Dean was sulking.

“Dean!” Sam was about to complain about Dean’s childish behavior, but he contained himself. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a sigh.

There was a moment of silence. Castiel looked between the bothers wondering if he should interfere in the Winchesters’ disagreement; he didn’t like to watch his lovers arguing.

Sam had an idea and whispered it to Castiel. When Dean finished unpacking the things he bought on the table, he turned around and he was surprised by the naked angel right in front of him. For a moment Dean didn’t know what to do; he had to keep his word, but Castiel looked so tempting.

“Dean, come to bed.” Castiel asked, but Dean got hypnotized by Castiel strangely innocent eyes during the obscene request. Castiel came closer, he grabbed Dean’s jacket and kissed him. If the angel’s eyes were hypnotic, his mouth was magnetic. Dean lost the ability to think when Castiel’s tongue touched and swirled his; all Dean could do was to touch the angel’s warm and sweaty back.

When the kiss became less seductive, Dean pulled back. “Damn it, Sammy,” he looked at his brother, who had clearly been the mastermind “What have you been teaching the angel?” Sam simply grinned at him.

Dean licked his lips and looked back at Castiel, who he was still holding. “Fine,” he said and gave him a quick kiss. “Why don’t you go get starting… or continuing, or whatever.” Dean turned at Sam as he let go of Castiel.

Castiel walked back to bed, while Dean got undress. As Castiel passed by the bottom of the bed, Sam pulled him by the arm, making the angel to fall on the bed, right next to him. Quickly Sam got on top of him and kissed the angel, who was waiting for it with a smile.

Sam grabbed the bottle of lubricant that was at the nightstand (they always had it at hand because they never stood a long time without using it) and wetted two fingers. The fragrance of cherry from the lube spread in the air and it was simply delicious. Sam entered a finger inside Castiel, slowly, as the angel shivered a little. Sam pulled in and out a few times before he added another finger. That wasn’t really necessary, not with Castiel, because he had the power to adjust quickly; it was more another way to give pleasure. Castiel panted as Sam moved his slick fingers slowly, to make it last.

“I think that’s good enough, Sammy.” Dean said as he kneeled on the bed, behind Sam, and put his hand on his brother’s waist.

Sam, who was sat on his feet, removed his fingers and looked up slightly to the side to see Dean’s face. “I thought for you there was no such thing as good enough.” Sam teased and Dean kissed him, placing a hand on the back of Sam’s head, passing his fingers through his soft hair, and grabbing it gently.

After some seconds of a passionate kiss, Dean opened an eye and saw Castiel staring at them, and Dean remembered the angel was the purpose of the love making that morning. So Dean pulled away and turned to Castiel. “So…” Dean grabbed Castiel bent up legs and pulled him closer until Castiel’s buttocks touched Dean’s legs. “you had a nightmare?”

“Yes.” Castiel’s face turned sad when he remembered the terrible images. “You and Sam died.”

Dean exchanged a slightly worried look with Sam, but when he looked back to Castiel he was smiling. “And you really thought you’d get rid of us that easily?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “So soon?” Then he grabbed Castiel’s hands, entwined their fingers and leaned down with their hands in each side of Castiel’s head. “You’re ours.” Dean whispered close to his lover’s lips, looking into his blue eyes.

Castiel lifted his head a little, the enough to kiss Dean’s soft lips. “I’m yours,” Castiel repeated.

The brothers smiled; Dean passed a hand by Castiel’s arm and then down his torso slowly, always looking at the beautiful angel that was turning him on without doing nothing. Sam took Castiel’s free hand with his own and then both brothers kissed his neck. “Forever.” Castiel completed in a husky voice.

Having Castiel naked, spread right in front of him was making Dean crazy, and hard. So he pulled Castiel’s legs, making him slide up his thighs and Dean pressed his erected cock inside Castiel. “Dean” Castiel moaned in pleasure as Dean slowly inserted his whole cock in the warm hole, while a shockwave pass through their bodies.

After a few breaths, Dean started to pull out and then in again, as he felt in his hands Castiel involuntarily trembling in pleasure. When Dean found a slow rhythm, Sam lied down and kissed Castiel, first his tasty lips, then his soft neck, and as he licked the salty skin he felt the angel’s fast heartbeat in his wet tongue. “Sam.” Castiel breathed when Sam passed a hand on his quick rise and falling belly and sucked his neck hard enough to leave a red mark.

Dean speeded up the rhythm, and with all that warm pressure from Castiel, Dean was close to reach the orgasm. “Come here.” Dean ordered, breathing fast, as he pushed Sam aside, grabbed Castiel’s hands and pulled the angel to him, so that Castiel was sat on Dean’s thighs. Adjusting to the same pleasurable speed as before, because it had been lost by the change of position, Castiel held himself to Dean’s neck as the hunter grabbed him by his hips.

Sam couldn’t stay far from his lovers, only watching them (although it was very erotic), so he got closer to them and surprised Castiel with a hard kiss on his shoulder as he touched the angel’s back. Sam moved his hands to Castiel’s chest, caressing it vigorously as he locked his body on the angel’s, pressing his erected cock on Castiel’s back. As Dean made Castiel move up and down, Sam felt the lustful friction and the three of them moaned in ecstasy. But soon it was getting too much.

In an urge for maximum delight Dean moved faster; he gripping Castiel tight (taking away the source of pleasure from his brother) and as he felt the angel’s warm breathe on his neck, the sweaty body touching his and the aphrodisiac smell of cherry, Dean reached the climax. “Cas!” Dean screamed his lover’s name as he carved his nails on the angel’s body. They stood tensely still as Dean’s love fluids filled Castiel, and the angel contained himself (with the body shaking completely) from doing the same, because it wasn’t over yet. While Dean tried to catch his breath, Castiel also tried calm down, so he’d last longer. Then he kissed Dean’s open mouth as he moved up to retrieve the hunter’s body part that was inside him and Dean whimpered a little.

Castiel walked backwards on his knees, with the white liquid sliding down his thighs, until he found another warm body desperate for attention and affection. Sam was in the same position as Dean; sat on his feet, and he pulled Castiel’s sweaty body to him. Castiel threw his head back on the hunter’s shoulder as he sank on Sam’s cock. Sam turned his head to the side and kissed the angel’s lips, and Castiel  brought a hand to the back of Sam’s neck, prolonging the passionate kiss as long as they could. Then Sam pulled back in need of air, he passed his hands by the angel’s open legs and stopped on his hips, moving his beloved angel up and down.

Dean, who was still in the same position that Castiel had left him but with his breathing normalized, approached the love makers with a smirk on his face and gave Castiel a quick kiss on his lips and then on his neck; but that was only a distraction. Dean’s target was Castiel’s wet and sensitive cock that he grabbed. “Dean.” It came out of Castiel’s mouth like low whisper mixed with a hiss, it was almost imperceptible, because with so many luxurious touched, sights and smells, Castiel barely could talk. And Dean loved to see the angel that way.

But then Dean removed his hand and touched down Castiel’s abdomen, until he found Sam’s hands and covered them with his own, following the rhythm of his brother. Dean got closer, his chest almost touching Castiel’s, and the angel put his unsteady hands above his shoulders. After a few more moves, Castiel’s hand slid down Dean’s arm and matched with the mark he had left on Dean when he rescued him from Hell. Feeling his corrupted grace surrounded by the two tortured souls he loved, almost touching the yet strong and bright souls, Castiel reached the climax, not only the human orgasm that covered Dean’s belly, but he also unleashed his grace, making his wings to be visible with the sound of a thunder. It was only for a brief moment but the smooth wings and a warm wind full of passion was what triggered Sam’s orgasm, and he screamed just like his angel. 

When the invisible force of Castiel’s grace disappeared, Sam felt unbalanced and fell back on the bed, taking Castiel with him. They were unable to move of how exhausted they were, so they stood for a while in the same position, Castiel lied half on top of Sam who had his arm around the angel’s chest, breathless and with their bodies shivering.

“I hope no one noticed that.” Dean commented, but neither of his lovers managed to reply. It wasn’t the first time that added to Castiel wings there was a loud noise, it had happened a few times, the enough for Dean to make a pattern; it only happened when Castiel was very pissed or very pleased. Dean wondered if it was possible for the angel to be pissed and pleased at the same time, and what would that be like. Immediately Dean’s dirty mind pictured a couple of possible scenarios and he was unable to hide his happy expression as he drowned in his day dream.

Then Dean got back to reality, and the image of Sam and Castiel lied naked, panting and sweating, in front of him turned clear. Returning to his day dream Dean remembered the reason why Castiel had been so pleased, safe and comfortable to release his wings. “You really can’t keep it down, can you angel?” Dean lied down next to Castiel, with a proud smile.

Castiel looked at him, tired, as he moved away from Sam, disconnecting their bodies and leaving a trail of white drops. “I thought you liked that,” he said in his usual serious tone, slightly hurt and sad.

“Ignore him, Cas.” Sam intervened. “Dean’s just messing with you.”

And the angel replied “I know.” The brother looked surprised at him. “So do I.” Castiel said with a little smile on his lips.

Dean chuckled and Sam smiled. “Very funny, Cas.” Dean commented in a little sarcastic tone, but with a smirk, and then he kissed Castiel forehead. “Well, it’s good to know you’re feeling better.”

“Much better. Thank you.” Castiel confirmed. “I love you both.”

“We love you too.” The brothers said at the same time. They snuggled closer to their angel and kissed his cheeks, as they caressed Castiel’s belly. Sam and Dean’s hands touched and they entwined their fingers and rested their hand on the angel’s soft skin.

It felt very comfortable to be in that position, for all of them, even though they were all sweaty and dirty in each other’s body fluids, and who would say Dean was so cuddling? Being so close like that made them feel secure and happy, like they belonged there and to each other, like they were home; no wonder Castiel feel asleep we they were cuddled together, although he doesn’t need to sleep. It were times like these they felt complete; there had been a hole inside of them for so long, but fortunately they were gone, filled with love.

It was easy to get lost in such peaceful feelings after so many traumatic experiences they all had, so Sam had already his eyes closed, breathing slowly to Castiel’s neck. But then a thought pulled him to consciousness; they had a job to do.

So Sam opened his sleepy eyes and sat on the bed. “I’m going to take a shower.” He let go of Dean’s hand and got up. As he surrounded the bed to get to the bathroom, he stopped by Dean’s side, who was more attached to the angel as before, and grabbed his brother’s arm. “Come on.” Sam ordered Dean, pulling him up by the arm.

“What the hell, Sam?” Dean complained.

“Dean, we have work to do. We still have to find that werewolf that’s killing people in this town. And tonight is the last night of full moon, so we can’t waist time.” Sam said seriously.

“And?” Dean knew what they had to do.

“And I know what happens when you stay alone with Cas for ten minutes.” Sam explained.

Dean smiled, as he remembered the times they were on a hunt and he was supposed to be researching, but then Castiel appeared and Dean couldn’t keep his hand off the angel, and Sam always walked in complaining. But this time he still hadn’t done anything, so it wasn’t fair, and Dean looked upset.

“Go on.” Sam pushed him in direction of the bathroom.

“Fine.” Dean gave in and got in the bathroom. But then he turned around by the door. “One thing, what do you think it’s going to happen in shower, Sammy?” Dean asked with a naughty smirk.

“Dean, no!” Sam complained, knowing too well his brother’s intentions.

“Yes, big boy.” Dean pulled Sam by the arm and then closed the bathroom door.

Mixed with the sounds of water running, there were also heard some other noises, indecent noises, sometimes screams, but Castiel knew he shouldn’t intervene; that was a brotherly moment.

THE END


End file.
